Halloween Maid
by Yumi Evans Albarn
Summary: Un trato es un trato, un juego es un juego. Al fin y al cabo es un disfraz ¿O no mi Maid?/  Mal Summary xD SoulxMaka posible Lemmon


**Halloween Maid**

Era un frío día en Death City, de esos en los que piensas que mereces estar en tu cama, viendo la tv, y con un buen chocolate caliente. A pesar de las temperaturas pingüinescas*, un grupo de chicos conversaba apaciblemente en la sala de un departamento.

-Navidad, Navidad, casi es Navidad – canturreo felizmente Patty, mientras se movía de un lado a otro con la energía de un torbellino.

-Patty, casi es Halloween, no Navidad- Le corrigió la mayor de las Thompson.

-¡Cierto! Halloween, Halloween, casi es Halloween –siguió canturreando Patty.

-¡Yahoo! ¡El Gran Ore-sama hará temblar como gelatina a todo el mundo! ¡No solo por su traje! ¡También por su gran presencia! Ñiajajaja- grito el ninja animosamente, poniendo una pose diga de un "Dios", a lo que su arma respondió encogiéndose de hombros y lo miró con ternura.

-¿Ustedes ya tienen listo el traje para la fiesta del Shibusen? – Pregunto la Kunoichi dejando de lado a su Meister.

-Yo si, iré disfrazado de mi padre- respondió Kid con autosuficiencia – es un traje lo suficiente simétrico y digno de esta fiesta-

-¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor rayitas? ¿O es que tu "simétrica" mente no te da para más? – le dijo B*S en su típica pose de Dios.

-¿¡Como que rayitas! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma estrella de la mediocridad o te vuelo la cara simétricamente! –le reclamo enfadado el Shinigami mientras alzaba su puño de forma amenazadora - ¡Además! ¡No insultes a mi padre!

-¡Que tu te lo tomes como un insulto es diferente! Yo solo te digo que deberías disfrazarte de algo más original –

- Claro, lo dice el que va a ir disfrazado de Naruto- Contraataco Kid

- ¡Como que Naruto! ¡Confunde pero no ofende! –

- Oh, claro. Perdón si te ofendí Naruto-

-Imbécil asimétrico-

-Patético intento de Dios-

-¡Ya cállense ambos! – Bufó una muy cabreada Liz - ¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus estúpidos alborotos! ¡O hacen las paces o los dejo sin hijos a ambos!-

- Kejejeje! Mi onee-chan parece bruja – canturreo, para colmo, Patty

-Cállate Patty – Liz la miró con cara de ultratumba, lo que fue suficiente para calmarla.

-Bien… como decía ¿De qué irán disfrazados? – continuó Tsubaki ignorando a los otros dos.

-Yo iré de Jirafa- No es necesario decir quien fue… ¿O si?

-Yo iré de Bruja – dijo tranquilizada la mayor de las Thompson.

- Kejejeje! Te queda de maravilla onee-chan! –

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-Yo… no se lidiar con los disfraces – murmuro Chrona mientras veía pelear al dúo de pistolas.

-Yo por mi parte me disfrazaré de diabla… ¿Y tu Soul-kun? – Hablo la Kunoichi

-Hmpf… es un secreto… el 31 lo verán- respondió el aludido mirando maléficamente a su Meister- Y tu Maka, ¿De qué irás? –

- Uhh, aún no sé, no me he decidido –confesó la de ojos jade.

-¿Qué tal si entre todos te elegimos un disfraz? –El plan del albino iba tomando forma poco a poco, si, tenía un plan que haría que el traje de Maka calzara a la perfección con el suyo, o eso creía él.

-Bueno, aunque no sé cómo pero, adelante –Asintió Maka despreocupadamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Ok… _my lady- _susurro Soul – Bien, a escoger el disfraz de Maka –

-Yo opino que debe ir de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas- Liz imaginó a Maka vestida de Alicia mientras sus ojos brillaban- Aww que linda te verías Maka-chan!-

-Yo opinoo aha, Yo opinoo aha! Yo opinoo aha! JOE PINO!* – Canturreo Patty mientras bailaba estilo egipcio.

-Maka debería ir de libro, además no puede opacar al gran Ore-sama con su traje! Ñiajajaja! – Acto seguido, un libro se incrusto en la cabeza del ninja, irónico ¿No?

-Quizás debas ir de Saber de Fate Stay Night – Tsubaki sonrió dulcemente, todos la miraron extrañados- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ver anime?-

-Nahh, yo digo que vaya de Alicia-

-¡De elefante rosa!-

-¡De libro!- otro libro incrustado en la cabeza del ninja por parte de Maka.

-Bien, como no nos decidimos, hagamos un juego- Dirigió una mirada maliciosa a _su _Meister, quien veía sin mirar a través de la ventana- Ok, el que le gane a Maka en un juego de cartas, tendrá el derecho de elegir su disfraz, y Maka no se podrá negar, ¿De acuerdo Maka?-

-Como digan- Maka se levantó del sofá, para dirigirse a la mesa del comedor- Está bien, ¿Quién empieza?-

El primero en ir fue Black Star, con su gran idea del disfraz de libro, que no perduro mucho, ya que la ojiverde le ganó a la primera mano. Obviamente Black Star no estuvo de acuerdo y acuso a Maka de tramposa, cosa que poco le importo a la susodicha.

La siguiente fue Liz, entusiasmada con ver a Maka vestida de Alicia. Le hizo una buena pelea a Maka, quien ganó al último instante por la obra y gracia de Kami-sama.

Kid y Tsubaki, perdieron al tiro, Kid gracias a su ataque de "estas cartas no son simétricas" y Tsubaki por cuenta propia, sabía que Maka se negaría a vestirse de Saber.

El turno de Patty llegó, pasaron media hora jugando, hasta que Patty por fin hablo:

-¡Jirafa en raya!- Patty mostro sus cartas las cuales hacían una bonita torre con forma de jirafa, todos la miraron con lastima- Kejejeje! –

Era el turno de Soul. Se había preparado mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación. Estuvo todo el tiempo mirando las jugadas de Maka, estudiándolas cautelosamente, no había duda alguna, el lograría su objetivo, su lujurioso objetivo.

-¿Estás lista para perder Albarn?-

-Tu primero Evans-

Y así empezó el juego, cartas iban y venían, las miradas de los demás chicos estaban pendientes en los movimientos de cada uno, o era Soul, o Maka no iría, tan simple como eso. Poco a poco el mazo de cartas se fue acabando y con ello la paciencia de Soul. Maka, en cambio, estaba tranquila.

-Sal, sal de ahí, se que estas ahí y que me vas a ayudar- se repetía mentalmente Soul. Su vida y reputación, dependían, literalmente, de este resultado.

Ya no quedaban más de dos o tres cartas, la cosa estaba…*Brígida…

Era el turno de Soul, quien deslizo suavemente la carta del mazo hacia su mano. "¡Bien!" fue lo único que atino a decir el albino. Su juego estaba hecho, ganaría, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Bien- La ojiverde bajo su mano, era todo perfecto, como para un "You win" - Escala sucia*, creo que te he ganado Evans –

-No lo creas – Evans bajo su mano, una fila de cartas ordenadas de mayor a menor, todas de corazones – Escala de pinta* – sonrió por lo bajo, mientras pensaba en el disfraz que haría usar a Maka y, las cosas que le podría hacer con el -Creo que tendrás que usar lo que yo quiera, un trato es un trato ¿Verdad Albarn?-

Maka infló sus cachetes para luego ver a sus amigos, quienes estaban emocionados al ver que Soul había ganado.

-¿Y qué quieres que use? – pregunto desinteresada la rubia.

-Un traje de Maid – Soul la miró con cara maliciosa y pervertida a la vez – Y recuerda que un trato es un trato… no te puedes negar-

* * *

Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okhubo xD

***Pingüinescas**: ksjaksajswka la acabo de inventar, me pareció chistoso colocar eso :3 es como mas frío que gas de pingüino xD Temperaturas muy bajas, al borde del hielo, etc, todo lo que usted quiera imaginar.

***Yo opino:** una canción de 31, programa de títeres chilenos muy famosos a su tiempo, dejo el video en mi perfil :D

***Brigida:** me pareció muy Epic Win colocar esta palabra, esta al clavo, es como… al extremo, heavy, fuerte, algo así para que entiendan :D

***Escala sucia:** aquí en Chile, mas exacto Chanta Cruz, digo Santa Cruz, hay un juego que no se me el nombre xD la cosa es hacer trios y/o escalas, la sucia es aquella mano formada con cartas del "As" al "K" (minimo 6 seguidas) que son de distintos colores y/o pintas (corazones, diamantes, trébol y la otra cosa xD) los trios sucios valen menos que los trios de pinta, y estos menos que escalas sucias, y estas menos que escalas de pinta xD

***Escala de pinta**: lo mismo de arriba solo que es de un solo color y pinta, en el caso de Soul corazones

Woahh! Termine el primer capítulo, xD serán ehmm 3? 4? Algo así, no muy largo, o la inspiración no me va a llegar…

Si ya se… porque no continuas es otro xD esque, ando sin inspiración con ese, no se me a ocurrido nada xD y pues, este salió mientras veía Kaichou wa maid-sama y pensaba en mi disfraz de Halloween muaahahaha

¿Le pongo lemmon? Que ya tengo todo pensado, y no se si poner lemmon, sería la primera vez xD pero no se preocupen intentare que sea… algo bueno xD

Cof… Well… con el otro no me chinguen que ando sin inspiración :S …. Y a Soul… de que lo disfrazo? muahaha


End file.
